


Come Back To Me

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Linctavia - Missing Moments [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia cares for Lincoln in his Reaper state as they wait for Clarke to return with Abby. [2x07 headcanon]





	

Octavia plunged the cloth into the water again.

She wringed the excess water from the wet material over the bucket and returned her attention to Lincoln.

He mostly seemed out of it, but he still moaned and grunted from time to time.

As soon as she touched the cloth to his face, Lincoln grunted and moved around, trying to free himself.

“Shhh,” she tried to soothe him.

She set to work on cleaning his face, gently wiping the blood, grime and what appeared to be limestone off, while he complained. She took special care with the bruised and injured skin underneath.

_God... What had they done to him?_

She looked at the window. The sun was shining brightly outside.

Clarke had left last night with Finn to get Abby. It had been hours since they’d left.

_Where are they?_

Lincoln desperately needed a doctor. He might not survive without one.

The thought chilled Octavia to the bone.

“You’re gonna be okay,” she told him. “Clarke went to get her mom. She’s a doctor. She’s gonna help you.”

She could feel Bellamy’s and Nyko’s concerned and pitying glances.

They felt that the situation was much more dire than it seemed. They seemed sure that Lincoln was lost to them already…

But she absolutely refused to believe it!

He was going to come back to her.

_Please. Please come back to me. You have to come back. I can't do this without you..._

She took Lincoln’s hand in hers.

 _Don’t you dare leave me_ , she willed with all her might. _Don’t you dare._

Octavia couldn’t lose him. She didn’t think she could survive it.


End file.
